Battling Hearts
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: In the dark times, hot headed fire princess is married off to the notorious wind prince... Can they survive each other? Can love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: No, I don't.**

_**Prologue**_

In ancient Japan, the lands were divided into four main kingdoms- The Earth kingdom, The Water kingdom, The Wind kingdom and The Fire kingdom, each ruled by the respective element users. The kingdoms were not exactly on friendly terms but they tended to walk their own paths . But one day, when a dark energy emerged, threatening to overpower all four kingdoms, the kings were forced to sit together to find a solution to save their lands. And that's where our story begins. A story of two different souls meeting, fighting and might we hope, someday, falling in love.

**A/N: **Hi! Its my first KNS fic. I hope you like it. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think and I'll definitely take suggestions. If you are kind enough to grace me with reviews, I'll update the first chapter by tomorrow. Take care.


	2. chapter 2

_**The Not So Consenting Bride **_

Birds chirped, gentle breeze soothed common people's perspiring selves on this hot, humid summer day. Adults worked, and some spent time idly. Children played merrily in the streets. Crowds bustled in the market places and women took care of their homes. Simply, it was just a regular day in a peaceful kingdom. Everything was normal and everyone enjoyed the fact, save for one. One very hot headed, red haired Heiress of the apparently peaceful looking kingdom , the only daughter of His Majesty, Her Royal Highness- Ayano Kannagi.

"WHAT! WHY? You can not do that! Just because some stupid, crack head..."

"Language, Ayano." The king seemed simply amused by the outburst of his beloved daughter and heiress as he calmly sipped his tea in his dimly blazing and extremely warm privet quarters. But they were fire users, he could handle a little heat and a lot of flames. He took in his enraged princess, cheeks as flamed, not by embarrassment or shyness of what he'd said. But by anger, pure , white hot anger at the sheer ridicule of his words.

"But father!" Huffed Ayano, finally tired of screaming and burning half of her fathers quarters into black and still burning ashes. She flopped on the floor facing her father with an ungraceful thump. "_This_ is not a solution! How does it help?"

His Majesty looked at the princess's slumped form. Perhaps she'd given her a little too much freedom. A little grace, _and_ thoughtfulness, _and _discipline _and_ manners, _and _political insight _and_ royal attitude _and_ a few other important qualities would have helped. He affectionately patted her head as he pulled her closer. Their relation was more open and deeper than a king and a princess, a father and a daughter. He had promised his late wife, that he'd let their daughter be everything she wanted to and support her all the way. And he had. In the process, they had become more attached than general fathers were with their daughters.

"It does help, Ayano. Besides, its good for you too. The wind kingdom is the strongest kingdom among the others. They are flourishing well in literature, arts and economy." His lips quirked upwards just a little. " Also, I heard the Prince is very good at _whatever _he does."

"Father!" Ayano shot up from her father's embrace. " I can't believe somebody made _you _a king! And you tell me to behave! Honestly. Father. I can't see why this is necessary. I mean, why do we even need _their_ help? She continued as she paced across the room, determination flashing clear in her eyes. " We are strong enough to fight that stupid, cra.. I mean evil all by ourselves! _I _can take him out! Piece of cake!"

"Ayano." She stopped, his voice serious for the first time since the discussion had started. "You know our condition. We _need_ help. You know what it had inflicted upon the Earth kingdom. They had experienced fighters too. We all have received the same threat. We can not take it lightly. I can't risk my subjects lives and property." He stood up, walking towards the door, his back facing her. "I wouldn't agree if it weren't for the best ,Ayano. Still, I won't force you. You are a princess, Ayano. We have to do a lot of things that we don't personally agree to. The decision is yours." With that he left. Ayano looked out the burning window, maids hurrying with buckets. She sighed deeply. As she turned to leave the room, two maids bowed deeply as they asked for permission to enter the quarters. Ayano unmindfully nodded as she proceeded her own way. Following the back door, that led to her fathers privet garden, she found His Majesty just as she had thought.

"Father." He paused, and she continued. " I agree. For our kingdom. For _you_." With that, she turned and left. Unseen to her, the king smiled. " I knew you would."

Once inside the safety of her room, Ayano let out the breath she was holding. With her breath, she tested the name that was going to change her life forever. "_Kazuma Yagami_."

And miles and miles across, in the middle of a very important state meeting, an insanely handsome prince, very ungracefully, sneezed.

**A/n: That's it! Next chapter ( The Overzealous Groom) all about the INSANELY HANDSOME PRINCE. Review and be gifted with the next chapter. I write it for you guys. A little feedback wouldn't hurt. Don't review and I'll not update.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Overzealous Groom**_

"A-A-C-C-H-U!" A number of pairs of very important eyes turned towards the source of the displeasing sound disturbing the atmosphere of the vital meeting only to find that the horrendous sound was produced by the central person of the gathering itself, the crown prince, His Royal Highness Kazuma Yagami.

" Eh heh he.." The prince tried to cover up with an embarrassed laugh. But the King was not so pleased. The younger man immediately sobered up as he bowed slightly expressing his apology. He straightened up almost immediately and effortlessly regained his elegance, which he was well-known for as he continued the discussion.

"So, we join forces with the fire kingdom?"

"That is the best solution we have come up with, unless you have a better idea." His Majesty was apparently not very happy with his heir for his uncontrolled lifestyle , his casanova ways but since the prince's behavior was yet to interfere with the state or the royalty's personal affair, he did not have a right to obstruct.

"The idea is most definitely proper. They are the strongest for now, but the question is- How do we trust them? Our past encounters with them have not been, as far as I recall,very pleasing." Immediately, the image of a red haired, fierce princess flashed through his mind. Internally, he smiled. In response to his speech, the court broke into a hushed whisper as they agreed and recalled fervently. The prince had, no doubt, no character. But he had what he needed- the qualities of a good ruler.

The king seemed impressed as always, his son never failed to amaze him. But he was the father. " That, my noble prince, has been taken care of." The court began to murmur again , too impatient to wait to hear what sort of extreme measure had been taken. The king indicated the chief of his inter-state affairs who bowed politely to His Majesty and pulled out an elegant scroll and began to read.

" In the sacred name of the mighty Lords, the two most powerful Emperors of the two strongest nation, the Wind nation and the Fire nation vows to join hands to eliminate the most despicable of dark enemies and to establish the glorious bond of trust and loyalty between the respective nations, the Crown Prince of the Wind nation is to be bound in holy marital union with the sole Heiress of the Fire nation, until and otherwise , this agreement will lose all its earthly and divine significance."

He bowed again and proceeded to fold the precious scroll as he tried to take in the reaction of the Prince. The old Lord was one of the most loyal of the king's servant. Apart from being his chief advisor and chief of inter-state affairs, he also happened to be the king's closest friend, almost family. He had seen the King's coronation, his marriage and the birth of the two fine princes. He had seen this brown haired weak boy grow into the handsome, capable and not to mention, notorious young man that he is today.

The Prince seemed serious, almost distressed. He pondered a moment before announcing his decision. His voice was grave , just proper for the occasion. " I will to do what is best for the kingdom, for our people. I, therefore, have no objection to accept the fire princess as my wife." He bowed and retreated in sophisticated steps, almost hastily. For once the king forgave his disobedience because His majesty was himself not sure his playboy son had agreed . Was he missing out on something?

Out of the court and its impeding environment, the Prince regained his playful self as he winked at the passing maids, who in reply blushed madly. The pink of their cheeks reminded him of the flaming red haired girl once more. He'd met her once in the woods, when he had ventured too far into the fire kingdom's territory. He hadn't known then that the girl he'd so easily riled was the famous fire princess. He'd flipped her light kimono with a strong gust of wind and when she had attempted to charge him he had easily ducked and caught her in an intimate embrace.

" **How dare you! You are a wind user! How did you lay your filthy toes in my land!" She was screaming and squirming, and she was also blushing madly.**

"**How do you know who I am lady. Perhaps keeping a tab on me?" God! He loved how she attempted to elbow him in the ribs. It would hurt, that is, if she could actually hit.**

"**You are not as hot as me!"**

" **I could never be as _hot_ as you, sweetheart." His voice was but a husky whisper . She flushed visibly and pushed away from him with all her might. Chuckling low, he released her. **

"**That is not what I meant, you pervert!" She screamed as her blush multiplied tenfold.**

"**You know, I love it when you blush." He couldn't stop himself. This was just too entertaining.**

" **What? You! Enraiha! Come forth!" She clapped her hands together and her weapon materialized. "Better leave at once if you don't want to burn that handsome face of yours!" She taunted as she charged. **

"**So, you think I'm handsome?" He dodged easily and watched her blush again.**

"**What? NO! Why you little..."**

"**Princess! Your Highness! Are you..." Combined voices could be heard inching closer. So, this was the took one glance at the flaming beauty as he took the chance of her distraction to swiftly steal a kiss from her luscious lips as he bade her goodbye before disappearing into the woods.**

"**YOU PERVERT!"**

Since then, he'd been waiting for a chance to meet this girl again. And fortune favored, now, she was his intended. She was everything he wanted- fierce, strong willed, short tempered _and_ wild. It would definitely be worth the effort to tame her. A small smirk graced his sensual lips leaving several maids breathless. God! He couldn't wait!

**A.n: Hey! Thanx a lot for the reviews! I love them! They keep me going. Next chapter: The Nuptials! Can't wait, ne? I'm greedy greedy person! Pls review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Nuptials**_

" _Grand._" It was the only word that came to Ayano's mind as she took in what arrangements made for her wedding was. Of course, being a princess she had been raised amidst pomp and grandeur all her life, but _this_, this was different. More grand, more posh and so extravagant that she could only stare in awe.

"Your Highness." Ayano snapped her mouth shut as she stopped gawking at the bowing maid's voice. "The chamber for you is this way." She bowed deeply again led the way as Ayano nodded and the helping maids followed. During the short walk to the wide, spacious and well-equipped room for the princess _and _the bride, she could not help but think how very different this kingdom, this palace, the culture and the people were from the ones she knew. Will she be able to adjust? Unknown to her, a deep, sad sigh escaped her lips and the maids immediately stopped and bowed low on the ground.

"Please forgive, Your Majesty. Is there something that troubles you so?" She bowed deeply again and the rest of the girls followed.

"No. Please stand up." " Its just the wedding." Ayano added at the unconvincing looks of the head maid.

"If I may, Your Majesty, with your permission ,say something to ease your tension." Bowing deeply, the old, motherly woman offered kindly.

"Oh yes, please! And please don't bow so. It makes me uncomfortable." Just as the words passed her mouth, Ayano realized they came out wrong as all of them were lying on the ground again, apologizing repeatedly.

"No! No!" Ayano flailed her arms as she explained. "Not the way you bow! Just don't bow!"

They looked at her as if she had grown another head. Face their princess without a bow! They'd rather die!

"Bow. Only when necessary." Ayano was tired. "Not every now and then."

"Yes. Your Majesty." Another collective low bow. The head maid stood up and led Ayano along, daring to hold her hand in a comforting manner for that, she was glad.

After Ayano had bathed and sat before the dressing table for the final make-up, the maid spoke of what she had asked her permission for.

"Marriage is troubling for most young woman but especially for you as everything here, is completely different from what you have known all your life. Also, the Prince himself has quite the reputation." An affectionate chuckle broke from her lips.

Oh! The Prince! She had heard quite the bit about her future husband. It made her cheeks warm and also force her to think if every man in the wind kingdom were alike. That pervert from the forest. How would he react if he saw her as his soon to be queen. She could punish him anyway she wished. She gave a triumphant "HUH!" that surprised her make up artists. She blushed and diverted the attention.

"So you were saying, Obasan.?"

" Uh yes. The prince, he's quite famous. I'm sure you've heard about him." _Yes _,she did. " I assure you, no matter how or what he is, he is good at heart and _in bed_. I heard he ..."

"Obasan!" Ayano blushed a brilliant red and the old lady apologized heartily.

"I apologize if I may have had crossed any line." She bowed and Ayano shook her head.

"Its just embarrassing! And I don't want to share a bed with him!"

"_Yet_. Perhaps you will be more interested after he demonstrates _just _how good he is!"

The room suddenly became warmer as Ayano fought hard not to burn her beautiful, expensive wedding kimono. In truth, she hadn't thought about the aspect of bedding him and the thought scared her. After all, it was customary to consummate the marriage the same night as the wedding. Obasan noticed her distressed and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't know what you have heard about him but he's a gentleman and a prince. He'll never force you, dear." Ayano looked uncertain but relieved as they finished the rest of the dressing and make up in silence.

**A few rooms away:**

Dressed in his traditional black silk kimono with the Yagami family crest on it, Kazuma paced back and forth across his royal suite that he was soon going to be sharing with his wife. The thought sent a shot of anticipation and another warm feeling he could not describe. He was as sure as hell that she would be just as wild as in the forest after the wedding. It will be _fun._

All signs of impatience were gone as a knock sounded and in came a fair boy, young in age and innocence evident in face.

"Niisan! Aren't you ready yet! The wedding is just about to begin!" The younger Prince Ren, was just as handsome as his elder brother, though he was quite the opposite in nature – shy, quiet but a very fiery fighter.

"Take a breathe , my brother." He couldn't help but tease. " I just realized, I'm too young to be tied down." He added with a dramatic sigh.

"What! What do you mean!" Ren was shocked, disbelieving his own ears.

"Yes, brother. Marriage is a whole lot of responsibility. After all, marriage is choosing between the entire world and one woman. Why would I choose only one woman when there's so many lovely ladies out there?" Inside he smirked, knowing Ren would never realize just how much he wanted to get married to this one woman.

"You mean you're not coming? HOW DARE YOU! WHAT ABOUT THE KINGDOM! AND THE TREATY! AND THE PRINCESS?" Ren was fearing this would happen, but he'd been assured when he hadn't changed his mind. _Till now_. Just before the wedding?

"May be you could marry her?" A small smile played upon his lips as Ren flustered with words.

"WHAT! You..I..Her..." Suddenly his eyes flashed dangerously as he threatened his idol brother. " I will not let you abandon your responsibilities in this time of crisis! I may as well have to force you!" As he gathered wind to attack Kazuma, he simply smiled and ushered him out of the room.

"No need to get violent brother. We may as well get going. The princess must be waiting, ne?"

**Sometime after the wedding:**

Ayano sat surrounded by noble ladies as the men drank to their content and more at the post wedding ceremony. It was as lavish as the ceremony itself. Nobilities from far and abroad and from all four kingdoms were invited and a separate arrangement had been made so that the commoners could celebrate outside the castle. Just as Ayano was thinking of rudely interrupting the idle chitchat and walking away, her mother in law came to her rescue.

"Ah Ayano dear. Come, you need to rest before His Highness retires to the room." The Queen was a lovely lady, she reminded her of her own mother. "If you'll please excuse us ladies." She escorted Ayano to an impressive room, decorated with flowers _and_ a double futon.

"This is your chamber from today, dear. Make yourself at home and don't worry, you will be in good hands. I'm a proud mother of a talented son after all." She winked and disappeared before Ayano could protest or even bow. She couldn't blame her though. She had given her enough time from her queenly duties to escort her here instead of a servant.

Now that Ayano was alone and in the bed chambers of the notorious prince, she couldn't help but think about him. She had stubbornly looked down and blocked any view of the man who she was being _chained_ to. She had even managed to tune his voice out as such, now she had_ absolutely no_ idea what he was like. And that scared her. He had left with the men right after ceremony to finish the official formalities with the fire kingdom and then had joined the party somewhere and sometime she didn't know. Thoughts crossed her mind which grew darker and scarier by the seconds. She tried to pep her up saying I"M AYANO KANNAGI, YIELDER OF ENRAIHA! HE"S JUST A MAN! again and again. Doing so, she lost track of time and surrounding as she paced back and forth and _finally, _straight into a solid, warm wall.

'Oofing" incoherently Ayano stumbled back as she laid her eyes upon the moving, breathing wall and only one word left her mouth in an almost scream.

"YOU!"

**Hey. Hi. Hope you like it. Its rushed. I'm a little busy right now. So, please forgive little and big typos. I want to specially Thank HOLS, who is a wonderful reviewer . Thank you. Next time, don't be so kind and just bash me on the head and tell me "You made a mistake, idiot!"( I corrected them)**

marriage is choosing between the entire world and one woman. ** Its from a Adam Sandler movie whose name I don't remember.**

**No need to get violent. We all know Kazuma says it during the elixir part. I know, I totallt left Ayano's dad out. He will be there, though. In the next chapter.**

**Review. And bless me with more reviews. **

**Next Chap: The Bride & The Groom.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Bride & the Groom**_

"Hey there, sweetheart." Kazuma greeted. "I have to admit, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

Ayano showed none of the courtesy her intruding guest presented as she rushed a quiet harsh set of questions.

"Why you! What the heck are you doing inside my room? Who let you inside? How did you come in?" Ayano was too utterly shocked to realize that he was standing just mere inches away from her prettily flushed face, both from anger and blush.

To Kazuma, she looked breathtaking. Leaning closer, he proposed, "Take a breath, darling. One question at a time . After all, we have _all_ night and I'm _not_ going anywhere."

"WHAT!" Realization dawned on her as she hurriedly stepped back from their proximity. "Enraiha!" She summoned and charged forward. Kazuma ducked swiftly, and continued to duck her blows almost effortlessly. "Easy, Princess."

"Easy? You perverted intruder!" Ayano charged him again, this time almost managing to slash his ducking back. Kazuma turned just in time, causing his attacker to stumble slightly. Using his chance, he pushed her backwards and with utmost ease, pinned her on the dramatically awaiting wedding futon with his gorgeous body pressing against her.

"Now, now, Princess." He softly cooed . "That's no way to treat your husband, that too on your wedding night."

Ayano struggled hard and with much hardship rolled them over to a more intimate position as she straddled his thighs. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ahh…_This_ is much better, sweets. Now, just a little romance and we'll be good to roll."

To say Kazuma was enjoying the interaction, would be an understatement.

Ayano looked down and blushed. "ENRAI…" Before she could summon her sword, Kazuma turned them over, this time pinning her flaying hands with his muscular ones, though not so roughly. " _Or_ without the romance. Anyway you like it, Koi." Kazuma watched the look of helplessness of the fierce tigress as she growled menacingly. "Honestly, I never thought you'd want a roasted husband for your wedding dinner."

"**You are not my husband**!" Ayano spat, still struggling to get free.

"And that is because?" Really? Surprises were fun.

"Because you're not Ka.." Ayano stopped mid-sentence and ceased her struggle. She looked up, staring right at his smirking face. Not him. Please, no. Out of hundreds and thousands of male wind users, this pervert had to be the Crown Prince _and _her husband? Kami-sama must be playing some dirty trick on her. This was not happening . Not to her. No, sir.

Her expression must have revealed some part of her thoughts as her brand new husband decided to enlighten her ignorant self. " Presenting this humble man at those wonderfully arched feet of Your Highness, your worthless husband, Kazuma Yagami at your service."

Ayano must have felt the small jolt of electricity that ran through Kazuma's spine as he softly pressed his lips against hers for she gasped, blinked and promptly fainted.

….

Morning found Ayano splayed neatly on the futon, with no husband within her view. She sat up and looked around and found shadows of maids waiting outside the shoji. Where's the pervert? Did he….? No. He wouldn't dishonor her like that, would he? She quickly checked her wedding kimono, slightly lose but still in place.

"As much as I'd like to, you were snoring too loud to ruin the mood for such a pleasurable activity."

Ayano screamed at the top her lungs at the closeness of the smirking voice. Hands over her speeding heart, she gasped out. "Could you not scare your wife to death on the first day of your marriage!"

All she received was a bigger smirk and a triumphant look. " My wife. Ah..what a cozy little phrase it sounds!"

Ayano immediately retaliated. " I didn't mean that!"

"I know, I know." He waved his hand dismissively as he proceeded to walk towards her. Ayano Gulped as he stooped to her eye-level and leaned closer. "I would definitely love to stay locked within this room with you and take part in all those wonderful activities we could both enjoy, we have some formal ceremonies to attend to." He withdrew himself just as quickly, heading towards the door. He paused for a moment and said over his shoulder. "I'll be longing for your ever charming presence at the ceremonial breakfast. And I'm starving." With that, he left.

Ayano sat there, mouth agape and heart thumping wildly in her ribcage for a while before she summoned the maids to help her get ready for the day.

**A.N: That's all. I'm insanely starstruck at the moment. Can't stop thinking about Fernando Torres at all! Hell of a hunk, ain't he? Who loves Fernando Torres? (who doesn't?)Give me a five! I'll share my top sports crush list .Feel free to share yours! All the more fun to know more hot guys!**

**Fernando Torres!(Of course!)**

**Brett Lee( His smile…)**

**Stuart Broad(that hunk!)**

**Robin Van Persie!**

**All time classic…David Beckham!**

**I once, a long time ago…loved C'ron! Old time. Bad times. Good memories!**

**Thank u so much for ur reviews! I can see u have a lil' nagging about Kazuma's characterization. I've made it clear he's ooc by saying "Playboy" "Casanova" "Notorious" etc. He is ooc. I'm sorry if it displeases u. I love playboys. Someday, I want to marry a playboy and watch him flirt with the waitress on our anniversary date!**

_**Reviews are cherished! 3 3 F9T 3 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**So It Begins"**_

The ceremonial breakfast went without any ceremony. Ayano was tensed and concentrated hard , trying to remember each of those important people of the wind kingdom she was being introduced to while Kazuma looked positively bored. He watched his bride trying hard to smile politely and repeatedly returning the bow she was so deeply offered. He could feel her patience wear thin as her lips begin to form a small tight line instead of those small warm smiles in the morning. And by the way she was trying not so discreetly to rub her back, he was sure she wasn't going to get any sleep that night. Poor she!

With a very loud and sophisticated announcement, the ceremony came to end and Ayano let out a very triumphant "finally!" earning a few shocked imperials. To cover her slip, Ayano's father quickly stepped up behind his only daughter, no longer only his daughter but the wife of another man.

"Finally, I get to talk to my lovely daughter." He added smoothly, "So tiresome and time consuming these ceremonies are! Might I add, you look absolutely stunning in that kimono, Your Highness."

"Father!" Ayano dove into her father's welcoming arms , trying to hide the blush adorning her pretty cheeks.

"Just like your mother." A little hint of sadness was evident in His Majesty's voice and Ayano looked up to find misty eyes. Her eyes watered immediately.

"Father!" She whispered softly through her tears.

Kazuma watched the emotional scene play out before him and tried to sneak out before being noticed.

"No, no, no." He stopped at the paternal voice sounding from behind. " It wouldn't do for you to leave your wife in tears, now, would it?" Kazuma turned back to face a smiling King and his sniffling daughter clutching to him like a life line.

"After all didn't you promise to be at her side whatever the situation is?"

"I'm sure my wife is in capable hands." The king chuckled deeply at his son-in-laws smoothness. But he had his own response.

"This hands are old and calloused now. That's why this precious has now been placed in strong , loving hands for safe-keeping ."

Before Kazuma could speak, Ayano shot up, fire in her teary eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" It was funny how she had tears running down her cheeks but anger evident in her voice. Amusement and affection showed in both men's eyes as they exchanged looks.

"I know." His Majesty's voice expressed pride . " But it always needs a little wind to keep the fire alive."

"I'm very much alive by myself!" Ayano wasn't sure why her father was favoring that wind user so.

"Then perhaps a small breeze to calm you down?"

"Or a strong gust to fuel your fire?" Kazuma piped up, earning a death glare from his wife.

"You must know, son, my daughter could burn an entire kingdom without so much as a match stick."

"Ahh..no worries, sir. I'm _very_ aware of my wife's abilities." Both the men laughed heartily at that while Ayano fumbled to keep cool and trying to understand what was so funny. But the light atmosphere became heavy as His Majesty pulled Ayano into a cordial embrace and held tightly.

"And now, I must take my leave. Be happy and make me proud." He dropped a kiss to her hair before ruffling it and turned to his son-in-law.

"Father!" Ayano still clung to his robes, refusing to let go. " I trust you." Kazuma nodded and the king knew, he had nothing to worry about.

"And I want to be a grandpa soon!" He winked as Ayano shouted and Kazuma returned the wink.

"I'll be very pleased to make you one."

"Why you…." Ayano charged and then abruptly stopped, turning around to find her father already halfway across the hall. She knew he didn't want to break down in front of her but she didn't want him to leave this way either.

"Father!" She sobbed loudly but His Majesty refused to look back. He wanted for the distraction to last long but unfortunately it hadn't. Ayano sprinted behind her father,not caring as people whispered as they watched their to be queen hitch her kimono to her knees and run around the palace like a farmer's daughter.

Ayano reached the gate just as soon as the carriage left and she cried publicly.

"Father!"

The king peeked from the vehicle and waved his hand and carried on, afraid to lose his calm.

Ayano fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably . Never had she been away from her father and never had she wanted to be. Strong hands supported her frame from behind and without a care, she turned into the comforting arms, crying her heart out.

"Its ok, Princess. We'll see him real soon." Kazuma wasn't prepared for something like this. He had always taken her to be a hot-headed, strong girl. But he realized her relation with her father ran much deeper than he had assumed it to be. Ayano clutched him tighter, desperate to seek some comfort. He rubbed her back soothingly and guided her back to their quarters. Once inside, he settled himself comfortably on a large cushion, Ayano still in his arms. He cradled her lovingly as she continued to sob brokenly in his arms. He didn't realize how long it was as he looked down to find her half asleep, her exhausted body still wrecking with silent sobs. He adjusted them so that they both were comfortable, and his wife unconsciously nestled close to him, seeking warmth and protection. He held her affectionately as he fell into a light sleep himself.

_I promise, I'll never let you down. _

And at a distance, His Majesty whispered to the passing breeze. "I know."

**A.N: Hi! No Torres fans? Too bad I really love this guy. Backstreet Boys? Please?**

**This is for me and my bff, for our brilliant success. WE DID IT!**

**p.s: Guests pls leave a name so that I know who you kind ppl are!**


	7. Chapter 7

"**_Dark Clouds"_**

It has been a few weeks since the great wedding and Kazuma and Ayano's relation has fallen into a steady pace. The freely shared intimacy on that fortunate day was never repeated. Instead, they shared a typical love-hate relationship, love from Kazuma and hate on Ayano's larger part. It was a miracle how Kazuma woke up unscathed each morning since it had now become a regular routine for the maids to be ready for emergency fire service activities each morning. When asked, Kazuma meaningfully replied that fire users had weird morning sickness whereas Ayano had given a more blatant answer.

" He's always all over me when I wake up!"

"Isn't he supposed to be? You are married after all. When I and Kazuma's father got married….."

"WAIT! NO! STOP!" Ayano screamed horrified. She flailed her hands wildly making her mother in law stop. " Not again. Please, I really_, really_ can survive a few more years without exactly knowing how you and His Majesty spent your first week. Also, I think you told me everything ." She added. "_Twice_."

Her Majesty sipped her tea quietly, hiding her small smile behind the delicate crockery. It was so easy to rile her daughter-in-law. No wonder her son was in such good mood these past weeks.

"But I think I left out the details of the bath house encounter."

"Bath house? You mean you didn't even leave the poor bath house alone? Wait." She pondered , chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, " What did you do in the bath house?"

"Ah _now_ you seem interested." Her majesty seemed very enthusiastic about sharing her detailed intimacy with His Majesty. She knew her daughter-in-law would never hear anything more than "Then he leaned closer and.." and hence, she took the liberty of exaggerating her delighted expressions. "It was a warm morning and I was taking a nice bath." She continued with a dreamy expression. "I was enjoying it immensely since it helped me ease that soreness from last night…."

"EWW!" She screamed. " Have you no shame?" Ayano covered her ears in a dramatic motion, her cheeks a light shade of pink. " I'm your daughter-in-law. DAUGHTER-IN-LAW_. I_ am supposed to be scared and fearful of you. _You _should hate me and torture me, not share juicy stories of your youth!"

"You remind me too much of my mother-in-law." The queen sighed with a striking effect. "Sometimes I wonder if you are her re-incarnation. I wish my mother-in-law shared her bedtime stories with me."

Ayano studied the longing look in Her Majesty's eyes for a while, wondering the truth behind its depth. Really? Did she actually wish for a mother-in-law like that? Would Ayano herself become like her own mother-in-law after years? She imagined herself, grey and thin, delightfully reminiscing her obscene stories with her daughter-in-law. Wait. To reminisce, she'd first need memories. For memories, she'd need to make them happen. And to make them happen, she'd need to be with Kazuma….. A handsome face with a lecherous smirk floated in her vision. She visibly shuddered at the thought.

"I absolutely love the way you tremble with excitement at my mere presence."

"AAAARGHHHH"

Ayano screamed at the low voice beside her ear. Her eyes widened and heart raced at the sudden intrusion.

"Has no one taught you to knock before entering into a private conversation?"

"Hello to you too, my dear." He lightly kissed her cheek, burning her flesh with hot red. " Mother, you look breathtakingly beautiful today."

Her Majesty handled the flattery very skillfully, proving she was not new to it. "Oh, you're too kind, young prince. You look very charming yourself."

"What use is my charm, My Fair Lady, if it fails to conquer my beloved's fiery heart." He plopped his head onto his mother's lap, a well-played distraught look on his handsome face, while his mother stroked his hair affectionately. All the while, Ayano continued watch the play unfold rolling her eyes occasionally.

"Oh tell me, kind lord! About the young maiden you so highly speak of!" So. Drama was in the family.

"I sense jealousy , Your Highness." He moved to his knees, eyeing both his wife and mother simultaneously. "Rest assured, Oh Queen. None is to capture my heart like you did."

A very ungraceful snort spoiled the dramatic conversation and turned all attention to an equally inelegant red-head who was even not trying to hide her awful sarcastic grunt. She straightened immediately at the attention.

"What? Should I clap now?"

"Ouch, that hurt!" Kazuma placed a hand over his heart while her Majesty broke into soft laughter.

"My my, You two surely are made for each other."

Kazuma winked. Ayano grunted.

Really?

_**A few hours later:**_

The court room was unusually silent. The kings face was unreadable, very grave. Even the prince himself was serious . His expression not grave but concerned. The youngest prince fidgeted nervously, glancing from his father to his brother, seeking assurance. Any minute now.

The door flung open and the tired messenger lay sprawled on the ground.

"Forgive me , Your Majesty." He bowed low. "For I bring forth ill news. He is coming, His Majesty. He's coming."

_**Miles away in a dark forest:**_

A hooded figure was hunched over a dim fire. Grey smoke uncurled and drifted into the midnight mist. The weak fire cackled and burst into sickly purple flame as thin , bony fingers added something powdery into it. Very slowly, the colorful flame parted revealing a pleasant image. He smiled and turned away, disappearing into the darkness.

The flame slowly closed back, burning the image of an oblivious young red-head , sleeping peacefully in the protective embrace of an admiring man .

**A.N: Please don't shoot! Somebody help me!( rings a bell? Tell me.)**

**A Torres fan? Hey sweets. That makes N+2 of us, and my bff who loves any handsome man I lay my eyes on.(No Offence.)**

**Lets see. Ben Barnes? That guy…Come to think of it, all the Narnia boys are hot. To me, Caspian(clean shaved one) hotter than Edmund hotter than Peter. What do you think? **

**P.S. I'm looking for a new pen name. Help will be appreciated.( Do you think 'sparkling dew' is too cheesy? Well, I do.)**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Thunders & Storms"**

It was just another ordinary day with sunshine and fluffy white clouds hanging over a very peaceful kingdom. The two young people sprawled on the luscious carpet of soft green grass could as well be passed as just two common siblings enjoying the sun. Only they were not.

"You know, Ren, I sometimes wonder, that this psycho, the one that's causing all this tensions and stuff, is he really worth all the attention?"

"I don't know, Ayano-sama. But to be frank, it makes me a little nervous."

The younger blonde was quite frank with his answer as he sat up, picking some grass in his fists and blowing them in the wind. The fire user was still slouched on the grassy ground, her red head propped on one palm, elbows digging into the soft soil, slightly spoiling her expensive silk kimono.

"First of all, Ren, don't call me Ayano-sama, nee-san is just fine. Secondly, there's nothing to be nervous about. I bet he's some attention craving psycho. I could take him out in a second, like this!"

She made an enthusiastic but awkward movement with her hands causing her to lose balance and fall flat on her back. Ren immediately ran to the aid of his nee-san, his voice filled with concern.

"Nee-sama, you okay?"

"Yeah, its fun being on the grass flat like this."

"But its not proper for a member of the royal family to exhibit such ill-mannered posture in public."

Both Ayano and Ren jumped to their feet at the dark voice and turned around to face the king himself, flanked by officials at a distance on the porch of the private gardens of the palace.

"Your Majesty!"

Bowing low quickly, Ayano scrambled to her feet whereas Ren shuffled from feet to feet looking nervously at his father like a child waiting to be rebuked. Her Majesty, the Queen was a soft-hearted lady who cared less for the show-off etiquettes but His Majesty was all rules and proper manners.

"Ren, remember your manners the next time your outside your personal chambers and never forget who you are. Escort Her Highness inside and inform the Crown Prince of the emergency meeting in the outhouse."

Ren bowed again muttering a low "Hai" and nudging his sister-in-law to bow as well, who had been standing motionless still digesting the sharp words of her father-in-law. Never in her life has she been bound by royal etiquettes and never had she ever been told off in her kingdom, by her father or anyone else, even as a child. The king had not directly scolded her but she knew the words were directed at her. And it stung. As soon as His Majesty disappeared out of sight, she tugged Ren's hand and stormed off towards the palace.

At the same time, Kazuma was walking through the same corridor but in the opposite direction, urgency in his pace but the trademark heart-melting smile still etched on that handsome face of his. As his pretty wife came into view, his smile spread wider and he couldn't help but call out to her in his usual flirtatious tone.

"Hey there, Princess. You look pretty flushed this morning."

"Not now, Kazuma. I'm not in the mood."

Kazuma arched a perfectly shaped brow at her chipped reply and shifted his curious gaze to his brother who guiltily stared at the retreating back of a stomping Ayano.

"Ano….Nii-sama…Ayano nee-sama is very sad." Kazuma turned his full attention at the fidgeting boy as he continued in his sad voice. " Actually, we were slouching in the sun outside in the garden, and…and Father saw us….and you know him…he…."

"That is enough. I understand." Ren snapped his eyes back to his elder brother, whom he practically worshipped as an idol. He had always seen the playful side of him, and his now grave voice unnerved him to some extent.

"Nii-sama! I'm sorry, its my fault! Don't be mad at Ayano nee-sama!"

Kazuma smiled assuring his brother. He crouched slightly to be at his eye level and ruffled his yellow mane affectionately.

"I'm not mad at your Nee-sama. Nor at you." He chuckled, the twinkle returning to his eyes. " You're too serious Ren, have some fun, live a little." He teased as he walked away. "May be I should ask some of the ladies to teach you how to…."

"Nii-san!"

And without seeing, Kazuma knew that Ren's face was as red as Ayano's hair by now.

* * *

The meeting was short but very important. It was arranged urgently to decide on the actions to be taken at the sudden youma attacks on the outskirts of the kingdom. The messenger delivered a scarlet envelop, informing that a very huge swarm of different kind of youmas had attacked and the patrol battalions were already losing. They needed help. A big and very skilled army. At the end of the meeting, it was decided that the King himself would lead the medium sized army along with Prince Kazuma, who was a very skilled warrior and most of the first grade wind users, leaving Prince Ren and some others to defend the castle. As they needed no other weapons, it wasn't long before the men assembled and marched out, not even waiting for the ladies to wish them luck , success and safe-return.

* * *

A sudden shrill scream jerked Ayano out of her depressed state and she tiptoed out of her chamber to investigate. It had been a few hours since the men had left for the battle, and she'd rather die than agree that she was a little_, just a little_ worried about Kazuma and the others. Before she could reach the main corridor, leading to the central palace, a maid came running and skidded to a harsh stop and bowed nonetheless.

"Your Highness! You have to leave!" She spoke through chattering teeth. "There's been a youma attack and Prince Ren and the other warriors are fighting them in the eastern wing. Her Majesty has already lead the other maids and women into the secret chamber to protect them and I, I have been sent here to inform and lead you."

A sudden gleam in Ayano's eyes caught the maid off guard. Youmas, fight, action. _Really?_

"The eastern wing , you say, huh?"

"Y-yes your Majesty. But..but…"

"You know what, you go ahead and I'll see you after I slice some youma's off!"

Before the maid could protest , Ayano had taken off in the said direction flexing her muscles dramatically. The maid scampered to her feet and disappeared who knows where, after all, survival came first. As Ayano neared the eastern wing, the sounds of a gruesome battle got clearer. She heard men shouting and youma's meaningless gurgles and she knew it was sick, but couldn't help but smile at the upcoming excitement.

She clapped her hands together as she stepped into the eastern wing, now a battle field and screamed.

"Enraiha! Come forth!"

Several eyes turned in her direction as she skillfully fought off a number of large sized, pea-brained youmas. Soon their concerned eyes converted into smiles as they knew they had one more valiant warrior on their side, making their already falling team stronger. Only, one young boy wasn't happy.

"Nee-sama!" He screamed as he tried to run towards a ferociously fighting Ayano, slicing several youmas with different wind attacks. "Nee-sama! Go back! You'll get hurt!"

Definitely, he hadn't seen his beloved Nee-sama fight.

"NO WAY, Ren!" She screamed back over the loudness of the battle. "I'm having too much fun!"

"Damn! I'm outta practice!" She yelled as one youma nearly bit her arms off. Ren watched open-mouthed as his sister-in-law abused the youmas physically and verbally, almost forgetting that he was in the middle of some serious fight, until one warrior nudged him in the back.

"TAKE THIS! YOU STUPID, FATSO! YEAH! LIKE THAT! SHOW ME WHATCHA GOT!"

Ayano was so engrossed in her fight that she didn't notice that the battlefield had grown completely silent and she was decapitating one single youma repeatedly, turning it into a lump of brown mess.

"C'MON! IS THAT ALL! GET UP AND FI…."

"That is quite enough, Ayano."

She stopped abruptly at the voice laden with barely concealed amusement. and turned around sluggishly, enraiha disappearing into thin air. She took in the sight of the huge army behind her, realization clicking into her head. That's why the battle was over so quickly! Kazuma watched the changing expression on Ayano's soiled face, shock, realization quickly followed by embarrassment. As soon as they had realized that it was just a diversion, they hurried to the castle with wind magic and found their men fighting bravely against a hoard of youmas, led boldly by the fire heiress, her royal kimono burnt and torn at paces. Inside he was very proud but he knew his father will not be very pleased. He glanced at his father sideways, displeasure and anger evident in His Majesty's stoic face. But never in his life had he realized, his father would give into anger and reprimand his wife in public.

"Kazuma, take your wife inside and remind her of her royal etiquettes and duties. Make sure she never forgets that Yagami women never step out of their kimono's into the battle field yelling like a fish monger in the cheapest of markets. Also, remind her that she is no longer some spoiled brat but the wife of the Crown Prince, and that her behavior might be tolerated in some low class state but not in the Wind palace."

Kazuma watched as Ayano's eyes teared at the rude words against her upbringing and home and immediately stepped forward taking her hands into his. Bowing slightly to his father, he led his wife away from the scene and handed her to Ren, who was slightly limping but otherwise okay.

"Ren, will you please escort your nee-sama to our room?"

The younger boy sagely nodded as he grasped Ayano's hand firmly and his face brightened considerably at his brother's next words.

"And Ren, I saw you fight. You did very well today."

Glancing one last time at his wife's bowed figure, he nodded in understanding at Ren and hurried back out. There was so much left to be tied up. And he needed to hurry because right now, Ayano needed him the most.

* * *

By the time Kazuma had returned to his bed chamber after settling the after fight affairs amongst other things and freshening up, Ayano was already curled up on her side, wrapped snugly in the soft sheets in their futon. Smiling tenderly, he slipped into bed and under the covers beside her, but not before offering a gentle kiss to her forehead. He knew she was sad and hurt, but the traces of salty tears on her rosy cheeks still wrenched his heart. And before he knew, he had already made a mental promise to never let those pearly drops fall again.

As he got comfortable into the futon after the day's drama and action, he turned slightly to find his wife stirring closer to his larger form in deep slumber, her hands seeking and finding his clothed chest and fisting into it, getting nice and cozy. Like every other night, he pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin and held her tight, providing with her peace and comfort. Though he knew, tomorrow, he'd be chased again with her Enraiha and called names like pervert and sick, he'll never tell her that she was the one who sought the warmth of his embrace every night. And like a loving husband, he fell into sleep with his wife in his arms, offering her love and protection throughout the night and with a determination to do so all her life.

**A.N: OMG! Look at the size of the chapter! Its twice the size of a normal chapter! Thanks to all of you reviewers! You guys rock! 11 reviews, that's a record! Thank you! Hey , you guys wanted bigger chapters, here it is. Now I want bigger reviews! Not that I mind. Anything is fine!**

**I am missing HOLS. You there?**

**P.S: I thought of using Japanese honorifics cuz I think it expresses the closeness of their relations. Although, I accidentally used Nii-san for Kazuma in last chapter, but I think Ren actually uses "Sama" in the anime. But "Father" and "Mother" should remain as it is. Because I think calling that is ok but I really don't like " Brother Kazuma" or "Sister Ayano". So, I hope that's ok with you.**

**JASMINE:** GARRETT HEDLUND is hot but not my type. Thanks anyway!

**SAYAH1234: Thank you!**

**N. Rin: Its for you. Biggest chapter. Happy now? **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Small Rainbow & The Bigger Cloud**_

Kazuma woke up to the first ray of sunlight streaming into his royal chambers through the gorgeous silk curtains, a small content smile etched on his still sleepy face. Birds chirped as if asking him to wake up and join them and he of course, blatantly ignored their melodious call. He let his heavy lids droop again, snuggling deeper into the unruly mass of flaming pink hair. It tickled his nose and caressed his skin and he loved the feeling all the more. He shifted his hold around the warm body curled into his, to hold her closely and comfortably and drifted into slumber once again.

The sun crawled over the horizon and yet Ayano didn't want to wake up. It was so cozy and warm! She burrowed herself deeper into the source of warmth without opening her eyes, not wanting to let the sun steal the sleepiness from her eyes. She tried to adjust her limbs but found it secured between another set of masculine thighs. Her eyes snapped open at the discovery. She carefully retracted her head from under his slack chin and took a fairly savory moment to take in their current state of entwinement-his arms holding her close and hers on his broad chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart against her palms. And finally, she let her gaze fleet back to their sandwiched limbs, her cheeks coloring at the intimacy . It was so awkward ,she thought of removing hers from between his. But it felt so right!

She shyly looked up at her oblivious husband from under her lashes and watched with berated breath as he mumbled something incoherent before turning his distracting face away. Just this once, she reasoned with herself as she tucked herself back into his embrace, this time making sure to encase him in one of her own.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

"Father."

His Majesty looked over his shoulder at his eldest son , the heir kneeling low before him. He offered a curt nod signaling him to rise.

"Kazuma, I expect that you know why you've been called upon such short notice and urgency?"

"Hai, Father."

"Good. The possibility of other guerilla attacks in the outskirts of the kingdom is very high but there is a bigger chance that it could be another distraction. Or it could be a real attack."

Kazuma stood there patiently waiting for his father to finish speaking. When His Majesty ceased his speech, he expressed his thoughts.

"Do you want me to lead the patrols around the kingdom?"

His calm, determined voice surprised his father again. He would never admit, but his farsightedness made him proud.

"Yes. Begin the patrols as soon as you can, give the man a few hours time to bid goodbye to their families."

"Yes, Father."

His Majesty turned away from him and looked back again to find him still standing there.

"You wish to speak to me?"

He shifted slightly under his father's gaze but when he spoke his voice was composed.

"I wish to speak to you about my wife."

His Majesty stayed silent, prompting him to continue.

"Ayano comes from a very different kingdom and her cultures are much different from ours." He paused to look at his father, who appeared not too pleased with where it was going. Yet, he continued. " You are the King and my Father, you have every right to reprimand when any of us does something wrong. Forgive me , Father, but I request you not to humiliate my wife in public again."

His Majesty appeared shocked and angry. His mouth stretched to a thin line, and his jaws clenched as he fought to tame his anger.

"You dare speak to your Father like that for a woman who merely warms your bed?"

Kazuma's eyes met his Father's boldly as he stood to his full height, his voice as gentle as ever with just a touch of boldness, a male instinct to protect his counterpart.

"I speak for the honor of the Princess who has been kind enough to grace my family name. The woman who fought by my brother's side protecting the palace and my men."

His Majesty seem to have hard time digesting the crown prince's words but he did realize, that once again, his son had outsmarted him. And for the first time, he was not glad. He stepped back from the mental battle they were having as he dismissed him improperly.

"Leave."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

"I hope you understand, Ayano-chan."

The Queen's voice was soft , almost pleading as she placed her hand on top of her daughter-in-law's.

"Yes, Mother." Her eyes were downcast and almost misty as she swallowed a big lump. "I promise not to step out of line ever again."

Her Majesty pulled her close, affectionately patting her red head. Sympathy and helplessness dripped from each word that left her trembling mouth.

"I…I am sorry, my daughter."

It was perhaps for the first time, Ayano had no words forming in her mouth-the burden of suppression heavy on her heart, the shame of disgracing her and husband's family swallowing her whole. She nodded weakly, seeking permission to leave the tea room which was immediately granted.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

"Your job is accomplished."

The commanding voice was raspy, his face hidden beneath the hood. Happiness and greed sparkled in the maid's eyes in anticipation.

"I told you breaking her spirit won't be tough for me!" She chirped, her voice laden with pleasure. "Now, give me my reward."

"Of course." The figure turned, revealing his face to the treacherous maid and she looked up to meet his eyes.

A heartbeat later, a blood curling scream rang throughout the barren land.

**A.N: Unbeta'd you know it. Will do it later sometimes, pls mention any fault you find. Thank you so much for your support, specially KAZENOSTIGMAFAN4ever, this is for you. **

**Did u honestly think Kazuma was going to let Ayano's humiliation pass by?**

**I'm super busy and super tensed. Pls pls pray that I get selected in this medical college I'm trying then I'll be worry free and you'll have your regular updates.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Calm Before the Storm"**

The news was shocking- a special maid of the Princess being found dead in the middle of nowhere, not to mention covered in ghastly bruises, no doubt she had suffered an ugly, painful death. Ayano was a strong girl, but the news had shaken her a bit too much, may be because of her already weakened state of mind.

"She came to warn me, Kazuma" Ayano murmured quietly, looking outside through the window, "You know, before the fight."

Kazuma paused midway, his hands still tugging at the ends of his battle outfit, he turned to face his wife, but no words were spoken. Ayano turned to face her husband too, catching the pause in clothes shuffling she took it as her queue to continue. "Mother sent her to warn me. I was wondering if it…."

"It had nothing to do with you!"

His words came out a little harsher than he intended and she flinched. He immediately regretted his choice of words. But lately, days had become so stressful and watching Ayano crumble under the strains she'd been put into was adding to his mental havoc as well as physical from the long , nerve-wrecking sixteen hours of patrolling everyday. She was breaking a little bit everyday and it was hurting him immensely as he could do nothing but offer her his support , given any other time, he could have done something to bring back the flaming Princess he'd so easily fallen in love with.

"Come here," His words were a soft sigh as he beckoned her with open arms. Over the few days, they had fallen into a sort of truce of no fighting and trying to give each other the chance to give their relationship a go, or perhaps it was the situation, forcing them to work it out together. Whatever the cause, amidst all the tension, they had somewhat grown closer and just a tit-bit affectionate to each other. As she let herself be engulfed in his warm embrace, he spoke in a comforting tone, trying to talk her out of her baseless guilt.

"I know whatever has been going on for the past week has been hard on you and all the circumstances are quite hard to deal with."

"But its my…"

"Not your fault." He cut her off, this time pulling away to meet her eyes. "Never your fault."

His warm palms rose to cradle her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks lightly, concerned brown eyes looking absently into worried amber ones. "Look, I understand your feelings at the moment. All these restrains and the tension and the heavy environment around, I know, even if you refuse to admit, is taking its toll on you. But I assure you," His voice was thick and it demanded her full attention, " It's going to be better."

Ayano nodded weakly, gaining some confidence at his words as he parted from her to resume his changing. Her eyes followed his movements and blood rushed to her face as she met with the muscled , smooth skin of his back before it disappeared under another piece of much simpler clothe.

"Like what you see, Princess?"

The slightly teasing voice broke her awe and she stammered for proper words.

"N-No!"

He turned to face her, that stupid grin on his face, which never covered his fake hurt that masked his smirk.

"That hurt my pride." He voiced and she awkwardly tried to find a way out. "Perhaps, another look and you could be more sure of your judgment ?"

"What?" She sounded unsure if not a little embarrassed and breathless from the fresh memory. Taking advantage of her indecisive state, he proceeded to tug at the ends of his yukata, intent on changing her verdict.

Ayano watched with open mouth as long, pale fingers slid upwards as if in slow motion, dragging the soft material with them, revealing more of his toned skin to her more than pleased eyes.

"You….I…." She struggled to form her words and thus she responded with the only thing she knew she could handle with a blind eye. Eyes burning and mind set, she shouted.

"ENRAIHA!"

**A.N: Sorry for the super short chapter, but I hope you like it. **

**Do you think it's too early for them to get a little mushy and comfortable and all that in this time? I swear I planned some action but the keys pressed themselves. Oh, I'm going some sort of blanky-blanky, so, pls help. Ideas and requests are most welcome.**

**Since the chapter is super-short, I'm gonna fill the page with thanking you. If you haven't reviewed, don't waste your time!**

**Shelly terringstone: Thank you for your review. Here's chapter 10.**

**Ponychan13: Thank you very much for your kind words. They keep me going. So keep them coming.**

**Teddydandy: THHHAAAAANNNNNKKK YYYYOOOUUUU! You're like one of the best!**

**Guest: Thanks for your support. Keep praying cuz result comes out on 6th.**

**Hols: Thank you for having such faith in me. Keep wondering and you'll get to know soon!**

**Firedragonprincess: Continuing. **

**Hotakugirl1996:Updated soon(?). Thanks.**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: Thank you so much for your prayers, I really need them at the moment.**

**Himura's Veera: JA harami! Jahannam e JA! **


	11. Chapter 11

"_**Truths Unveiled "**_

"You can not give up now. It is exactly what he wants- for us to be impatient and rash and careless and he'll pick the exact opportunity to strike."

The Prince was young, but no doubt, he was right once again. But honestly, it was frustrating. Insignificant battles here and there, brainless youmas attacking the outskirts and lone travelers. Routine patrols and being alert twenty four-seven was taking its toll on the skilled warriors' nerves. It all felt like a child's game, a rather silly and nerve wounding game of dangerous hide and seek.

"How do we know he's the same one that has destroyed the Earth kingdom?" The young man was a fierce fighter, eager to prove his worth. " He destructed the kingdom within a mere hour! He didn't play the game of cat and mouse!"

His Majesty didn't like the way the young man voiced his opinion but he definitely had a point. He raised an elegant hand to hush all the murmurs and resumed to ponder his decisions in silence. Before he could let his decisions be known, the chief of inter state affairs and the King's very close friend, Lord Nobuhiro asked for permission to speak, which, of course, was granted with a slight nod.

"Your Majesty, I know that the times are rough and we all need to be on our best at the moment," A few people spoke in low voices but it died down as he spoke again. " We are all tired and in definite need of reawakening our wind spirit. With your kind permission, sire, I wish to humbly propose a grand feast for all us wind users, to renew our vigor and spend some quality time with our families, whom we have missed terribly all these weeks."

He bowed low again thus finishing his speech. The King pondered over the idea as the murmurs grew louder , he wouldn't admit but he finalized his decision as he noted the look of approval in his son's eyes.

"So be it."

The feast had been planned by the river, flowing along the edge of the evergreen forest. Children ran from here and there, giggling merrily, young maidens stole peeks at the knights in expensive silks, who returned the gazes just as intensely. A few couples sat together, watching their children go around, catching up to each other. Men and women gathered in small groups, discussing wars, strategy, wives, husbands, clothes and what not. Everyone seemed to be having fun, taking as much as they can while they had the opportunity. All accept one red head.

She was too busy trying to burn all those giggling, sickly sweet, painted dolls flocking around her husband like ants to sugar cubes with her gaze, if possible her enjutsu abilities. No wonder he returned their flirtatious looks, his every word being praised and giggled at , at every chance by each of the giggling girls.

"Nii-sama looks really handsome, ne?" Ren's voice was full of admiration, not a single hint of envy in his words.

"I don't see how!" Ayano spat, venom dripping from her words as she took in her husband's glorious physique once again. " He's just tall, and charming and has a really pretty face!"

"A-ano, nee-sama," Ren swallowed, unsure if he should voice his thoughts, but he did anyway. " I think that's what 'handsome' means, ne?"

"Does it? I wouldn't know. Why don't you ask those pretty ladies over there, they seem to be noticing your 'nii-sama' very keenly!"

Green eyes studied blazing ambers for a moment before the young prince decided to speak.

"Nee-sama? Are you…."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Huffed Ayano and green eyes widened a her outburst. A lot of unwanted attention was drawn at her little fiasco, and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Gomen ne, Nee-sama." He was truly apologetic. " I wanted to ask if you were alright, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Ren. I…I shouldn't have…Please, excuse me."

Kazuma watched with worried eyes as his wife stomped off towards the direction of the woods. With an unmindful smile, he excused himself from his "fan club" and chose to follow the princess to Kami-sama knows where. As he made his way through the crowds, a soft, feminine voice called him from behind.

"Kazuma!"

He paused and turned back, greeting Her Majesty with a fond smile.

"Mother."

She smiled in return but her eyes expressed concern.

"Where is Ayano-chan?"

Kazuma assured his mother with a smile, but the lady was not one to be fooled.

"I know, she's very upset about the past incidents, Kazuma. And I know you're trying very hard to help her."

"But I can't help her if she doesn't help herself!" His voice was thick with emotion as he tried to hold it back. " She keeps blaming herself for the death of the maid."

"Why so?"

"She believes if you hadn't sent the maid to get her…"

"I didn't send anyone!"

The Queen's words were sharp and it cut through the cozy atmosphere like the sharpest of knives. Kazuma snapped his eyes to meet his mother's, trying to decipher the implied meaning.

"You didn't?"

"No…but…"

"Ayano." His gaze hurriedly fleeted over the crowd, trying to spot a familiar red head but to no avail. "Shit!" He sprinted in the direction he's last seen her as he shouted instructions to his mother. " Tell everyone to be on alert and guide the ladies and children home safely."

Ayano walked through the woods aimlessly, trying to clear her mind off baseless thoughts and meaningless jealousy. She mentally berated herself at embarrassing herself again in public and tears sprang to the corners of her eyes.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I'm always so stupid! Always shaming myself and embarrassing m family! I…Who's there?"

Her warrior instincts kicked immediately as she heard a faint rustle behind the bushes. She clasped her hands together, ready to summon her sword at any instant. The shuffling feet got louder and into view came a cloaked figure, barely revealing his face. His voice was raspy as Ayano took a step back.

"So, I finally meet the Contractor's wife."

"Co-Contractor?"

**A.N: Nope, I didn't get into the medical college and I'm kinda heart broken. However, I did manage to get myself a place in the best varsity in our country, So, may be I'll be studying "Soil, water & environmental sciences" in there, which I'm almost proud of. **

**Thanks so much for your support. Please review! (And you know what, I just might update sooner if you do so!)**

**Ok, I really had not planned on replying to your reviews (don't hate me!) , but I had to….cuz I am "floored" …with so many pretty reviews! ( within hours! that has to be "the" record! phew! so, if you've reviewed, keep on reading!)**

**hotakugirl1996: I'm sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have anything on my mind and I really didn't want to keep you guys waiting for my block-headed-ness. I hope this one's to your liking! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest 1: Ok, mushiness ahead!**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: Thanks for your support, if I had made it, you'd have been a great part of it. And also, for your awesome ideas!**

**Guest 2: Thanks for your support. I'm soooooooooooooo glaaaaaaaad you find my story amazing.**

**Animeismylife15: Kidnap ayano? I wonder why people want her to be kidnapped, I'll think about it!**

**Black Kaitou: You rock! Thanks for the amazing idea!**

**Crazed Fan: OMG! You like everything? That's very flattering! I'm flying! Thanks!**

**It: I don't know what to say…really. (It took me and my bff hours to figure your words out, we're not still sure we got it right.)**

**Group of friends- I really wish you had left me your sweet sweet names, cuz you guys are awesome!**

**Friend 1: Thanks for your opinion. But, Ayano is not weak or helpless, remember, she promised the Queen? Also, she IS a princess and the wife of the crown prince, so she has to act responsible, ne?**

**Friend 2: I do know what you mean by "their style!"**

**Friend 3: I'm sure he'll be more than amazed and please don't die. You do want Kazuma to be amazed, don't you?**

**Friend 4: Thanks, but apparently I didn't. But I'm ok. May be I'll try next time. Either way, its good, cuz now I can update faster!**

**Friend 5: I AM a girl. Care to look at my pen name? But really, I wanted to thank you specially cuz you've been a great help. I mean, I really was biased… Kazuma, kazuma and Kazuma. But Since you mentioned, I'll definitely put some "Ayano beauty".**

**Friend 6: Toxic smell of sweat- I don't know how to take it, but I love the bath idea. Thanks!**

**Friend 7: I suck at fight sequences. I've never even written one, not with super human abilities. I was trying to avoid it for as long as possible, but perhaps, it is indeed time for actions. (I was supposed to post the chapter a few hours back but I suddenly found all these reviews and I HAD to thank you guys for your kindness. It delayed the update, but it inspired me a hell lot. Thanks)**

**Friend 8: Thanks.**

**P.S: Guests, please leave a name, it helps me, a LOT! **


	12. Chapter 12

"_**The Contractor, The Water Princess & The Missing Heiress"**_

"AYANO! AYANO!"

His voice was slightly chipped, trying to stop the desperation from leaking out. His eyes were scanning the landscape keenly, trying to spot any trace of flaming red hair. All of his senses were on alert, desperate to locate the ki of his headstrong wife.

He ventured deeper into the woods, and called out one more time.

"AYANO!"

"What?"

He whirled on his feet, his sense of relief quickly being replaced by one of surprise at her sudden expression of hostility.

"Ayano? Is something the matter?"

He tried to sound neutral, not too anxious, not too oblivious but her eyes were still angry. He could tell, she was trying to hold it in, but being Ayano, it was as obvious as difficult.

"Why don't you tell me, Mr. Contractor?"

Kazuma's eyes widened in shock, but he tried to regain his composure.

"Who told you that?"

But the rush of his words were not very well placed and Ayano did not take it positively.

"Does that really matter? When were you going to tell me?"

The heat evaporating off her was becoming unbearable and Kazuma knew, she was going to set the woods on flame if infuriated further.

"Ayano," His voice was soft, almost pleading. " We can talk about this, in fact, we should talk about it the first thing we reach home. But first we need to know who…."

"That who let this ignorant brat of your well-planned conspiracy?"

"Conspiracy?" His words had started to take a hard edge, someone had informed her of his secret the wrong way and he needed for this hot headed woman to understand his reason. "Ayano. Stop. I can explain."

"Explain what? EXPLAIN HOW MUCH!" She was screaming now. Tears of anger sparkling in the corners of her bright eyes. " THAT YOU MARRIED ME BASED ON A LIE! THAT YOU FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH MY PEOPLE ONLY TO DECEIVE THEM! TO HURT THEM! THAT YOU…."

"Ayano, stop this madness! Please. Listen to me." The grass at her feet had started to burn, and it was spreading fast. " You are misinformed. I have no intention to hurt you or your kinsmen. I …" He paused, unsure if he should let her know of his true feelings for her.

"YOU WHAT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! YOU MARRIED ME AS A CONQUEST ! I'M NOTHING BUT A MERE TOOL IN YOUR PATH OF ACQUIRE GREATER POWER!"

" That's not true and you know it!" He could hear his voice rising in sync with her, but he tried to keep his calm. He took a step towards her, pleading her with his eyes. " If you really want the truth, its because I…I…"

"CUZ YOU LOVE ME?" She spat, her voice breaking at the lie, the temperature of the atmosphere suddenly dropping. " Did you not love the water princess too?"

Kazuma froze at her words. He looked like as if he'd been kicked below the belt twice. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before swallowing.

"Who told you about Tsui Ling?"

Her bowed head snapped up at the tenderness that laced his voice when he spoke her name. It cut through her heart like a heavy knife.

"Tsui Ling. Tsui Ling. "She whispered the name, tasting the foreign bitterness that coated her tongue. " You loved her." This time it was not a question but a confession, more to herself than him. Her voice was chocked when she spoke the next words. "Why did you not marry her, Kazuma? Why?"

He refused to answer that, facing away from her.

"Oh, I'll answer that myself!" She spat bitterly. " You married me, you married me for my power, cuz I'm the successor of the Enraiha. You used her like the man-wh…"

Kazuma spun on his heels at her foul words, and when he faced her, his eyes were a scary shade of blue and the winds were getting colder and sharper.

"Don't. You. Dare. talk. about Tsui Ling like that."

Ayano stumbled back, and suddenly she was scared, scared of Kazuma, the man that had vowed to protect her in the name of all that was sacred. Winds whipping at his face, the blue tinge in his eyes, Kazuma was as untouchable as the emotional barrier between them as he strode away.

"We should go back., its not safe here."

Ayano stared at his stiff back for a while before she hastily wiped the tears of anger, sadness and humiliation off her face and silently followed him back to the palace.

* * *

The bed chambers that night, was surprisingly quiet. No gentle tease, no madly blushing and no curses that were never meant. Ayano lay curled on the bed, wishing for the world that she could go back home, go anywhere other than this place. He had not spoken one word to her since they'd returned, not even trying to know the name of her informer. A part of her wished he would talk to her, tell her that it was all lie, that he didn't love that other woman, that he really wanted a real marriage with her, that he had a just cause to hide the truth. The other part of her never wanted to hear another of his lies.

Kazuma stared out the window, trying to clam his mind. His thoughts were scattered, his well maintained logic had been blown to pieces. That one name from his past had shattered his resolve. He knew he should go and clear the misunderstanding with Ayano, he knew that it was more important to find out the beast who'd poisoned her mind. Actually, the latter was far more important, for he could be the they had been hunting for so long. He needed air and he needed space.

Ayano watched in moon light as Kazuma slid out of the room silently, and once again, she let the tears fall.

* * *

Something was not right and he could feel it. The beauty of the garden failed to calm his nerves, rather an unsettling feeling stirred in his gut. Like something was going to happen tonight. The spirits of the wind seemed to mock him of his failure to protect something very dear to him. He exhaled deeply, trying to clear his head but the hurrying footsteps pounded in his ears.

"Your Highness," The guard bowed as he turned. His trained eyes detected other movements inside the dimly lit castle as more torches were being lighted. " The maids heard some rustle inside your royal chambers and…"

His heart literally skipped a beat as he waited to hear the next words.

"Her Highness is not there."

**A.n: OOOOAAAAHAAAAHAHAHA. Happy now? Ayano goes missing. Can't thank people, know that I loved you.**

**Best of luck for your exams! T.c! (written before 21, ok?)  
**

**Hurriedly written, so pls forgive minor and major typos.**

**HOLS, I miss you!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_**Raging Wind & Dying Fire"**_

She was there, just minutes ago. He could feel it, her ki, fresh and sad, but all over the chamber. And she had not left willingly, someone had been here, he detected a very faint ki but the aura was powerful, whoever he was , was not to be taken lightly. Taking a deep breath, he collected himself as he proceeded to bark out orders.

"Alert all the posts around the palace, double the guards. Send messages to the patrols, but I doubt that's necessary." He has what he wanted. " No need to send the emergency signal. Just keep on your guards." He paced across the room, throwing on clothes. " Let Father know, I've gone to retrieve my wife."

His words came out very determined, and there was fire in his eyes and nobody dared question about him going alone rather became busy carrying out orders. He strode out purposefully, not sparing glances to anyone. As he stepped out of the palace boundaries, he summoned the wind spirits, first time in a very, very long time.

Wind whipped at his face as spirits whispered in his ears.

"_We know of your distress, oh Contractor. We know what it is that you seek. And so shall you find."_

Cold wind coaxed him to close his lids and the vision behind it burned his eyes.

His changing eyes snapped open as the spirits whispered again.

"_Follow us, oh Contractor. We shall lead you along your path."_

Kazuma followed the hissing wind spirits as they led him along the creepy woods in the middle of the night. He tried to remain strong, not to fall victim to his own weakness but doubt crept into his frantic mind, cajoling him to lose focus.

If only he had been there…..

_NO!_

He scolded himself sharply. Nothing happened, nothing was going to happen to her. He'd been through this once, he would never let it happen again. He was not going to let his Ayano get hurt. He'd promised her father and he intended to keep it.

"_Your destination lies ahead, Contractor. We shall leave now."_

And with a whoosh, the woods fell eerily silent and it felt heavy on his heart. He took second to take in the surrounding and his nerves suddenly became as taut as a bowstring.

_Ayano!_

He felt her ki , very weak, yet trying hard to put up a fight. It was like cackling fire, trying to flare out one last time. He detected another ki surrounding hers, something very dark and demanding, something that felt like it was trying to suck all the energy around into itself.

_Hold on, Ayano. _

And he gathered wind at his feet, levitating himself off the ground.

_I'm coming._

Ayano stared daggers at her captor, wriggling her arms behind in attempt to free them.

"YOU FOUL SWINE!" She spat all the while trying for the single chance to summon her sword. "I should have never trusted you!"

"My, my, Princess." He chuckled, his face still hidden behind his hood. " Such foul words from such a noble lady! You broke my heart."

"WHY YOU…"

"Now I can see why the contractor values you so." Ayano looked up at the sudden graveness of his voice, tensing under the pressure.

"Va-values me?" Her words came out as a confused whisper and she unconsciously ceased to struggle. " But you said…."

"Such is the beauty of unexpressed emotion," He voiced philosophically. Stepping forward, he knelt beside Ayano's bound form and she raised her eyes to meet his. "A few half true words and that's all it takes it to mislead young souls, such as you."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ayano screamed as he trailed a bony finger along her jaw line and she jerked her face away.

"Don't worry my pretty princess." He laughed dryly as he rose to his feet, striding away. " My intention for you is purely…how do I put it decently, non-physical."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! UNHAND ME AND BE A MAN AND FIGHT ME!"

"You're trading thin ice, lady." His voice had grown low and serious and the large cave fell silent except for the cackling fire. The shadows danced on the walls creating mystique darkness and Ayano swallowed thickly. " If I were you," He paused, the moment weighing on Ayano's mind, " I'd be careful."

Despite being scared, Ayano continued her brave façade, challenging him to fight her once again.

"OH PLEASE!" She snorted. "STOP ALL THESE DRAMA, FIGHT ME! IF I WIN, YOU LET ME GO! FAIR DEAL!"

"Really?" He seemed genuinely interested as he once again concentrated on her. " What if I win? What do I get?"

"What do you get?" Ayano thought about the offer. There was no way that freak was gonna win! So, who cared anyway? " Anything you want! It's not like you're gonna win!"

"You seem very confident, my lady." He smirked under the hood. "Would you like to think twice?"

"Shut up and get to the point! Untie me and fight!"

"Very well, then."

He snapped his fingers and the ropes fell open. It took Ayano a moment to stand on her feet and gain balance, but that's all it was and she charged forward.

"ENRAIHA COME FORTHE!"

She stumbled forward and sliced through thin air. What the…

She turned around and found her abductor leaning against the wall behind her. When had he moved? Nonetheless, she dashed towards him once again and again and he simply ducked, disappeared and reappeared tiring his opponent in the process.

Sweat beaded over her warm skin as Ayano charged blindly and repeatedly. She could understand that she was simply being played to waste her energy but she was too stubborn to give it a proper thought.

"You never asked what it is that I want."

Ayano was in the middle of another attack when he spoke and his sudden demand made her stumble.

"I want your fiery spirit."

Ayano plummeted to the rough ground unbalanced as his words registered in her brain. She fell harder due the force of her swinging sword, since there was only power and no calculation behind the brute force.

And that's exactly when he attacked. A ball of green light shot from his hand and Ayano felt like a thousand elephant stomping on her stomach. She gasped for air as she doubled over in pain, her hands clutching at her abdomen. A fire burnt through her entire body and her chest hurt like someone was ripping her heart out.

Ayano heard his maniacal laughter as she writhed on the ground in unspeakable pain. She could feel her energy slipping away and her spirit being sucked out. She knew she would suffer a painful and slow death in absence of her spirit, but she would not give up.

"You cheat!" She whispered through trembling breaths. The heat was melting her insides and the pain was overcoming her senses. Another ball of green light entered her body and her mouth parted in an ear-shattering scream. Ayano desperately clawed at the ground , searching for something to hold onto as tears spilled from her eyes. She suddenly felt so light and she was slipping into a state of semi-consciousness, the pain blurring her senses. She could vaguely hear someone screaming and it hurt her ears, not realizing that the sounds erupted from her strained vocal chords. She only wanted it to stop.

And it did.

Ayano remembered nothing but a gentle breeze caress her wet cheeks as she finally lost her senses. An almost smile lifted the corner of her lips as she basked in the glow of familiar presence.

_Kazuma._

And she remembered no more.

**A.N: UNBETa-ed.  
**

**Hotakugirl1996: Now, you know what happened to her. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Akai: End of torture, finally, I release you. Enjoy the chapter. (Offers tissue) Please don't cry. I'm so sorry to make you cry.**

**Yes, I'm Bangali. I am from Bangladesh. So, I'm really Bangali. And we're so very embarrassed at being caught badmouthing. Just so you know, she's my bff and that's the way we greet each other.( Letting you know that so that you don't think I abuse random fans!) My bff said, Hi and she wants to know where you're from.**

**Mimi: Blushin' blushin'…wait! you guys just made me a cruel torturer and a murderer!...yet, I'm happily blushing!**

**Mosu: Hi. Thank you for being such a sweetheart, but its no trouble at all….until now.**

**Friend 1: Thanks!**

**Papai: I could answer you in a few ways, 1. I wished!. 2. I forgot and when I remembered, I was too far away and too lazy to change it. and 3. Its instinct. I believe it comes naturally, when I know my Mum is in the room, I still keep calling out, "Mum! Mum! Are you there?" See?. Also, I think I mentioned the ki thing somewhere there. Didn't I?**

**Rose: Thank you for such beautiful words. Perhaps, you should try writing sometimes?**

**Frog-kun: Isn't he just?**

**Cat in dreamland: I Hate Tsui Ling too! I mean, she's pretty and all, but that's no reason to love her right?**

**Jodeyisnotmyname13: Please..please! Don't hurt me! I tried my best to update!Please! AHHHH….(Now, You know who to blame when I can't update!)**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: Tsui Ling….ummm….hmm…why don't you continue reading to find out!**

**Psyco girl: I did it so that you review and I get to know my biggest fan ever!**

**Animecrazylover4ever/BlackZ3r0: Updated. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Well guys, I'm sorry for the late update but I've had my reasons. I was away from where I updated on request and I guess it was pretty soon, right? So, you guys should forgive for the late update. I've no net connection right now, I don't know when I can upload this one. Sorry once again. **

**I'll be moving to hostel in another city sometime next week, so there's two thing I might do- Finish the story before I leave, or VERY LATE UPDATE. The first choice is more preferable( I know guys! I'm a regular reader and an occasional writer!). **

**So, please bear with me and review!**

**To akaimimipapaimosufriend1 and all: Wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (in case you're wondering why I sound like this, It's the chipmunk version!)**

**To AKAI and MIMI: Apologies and thanks and Also, slightly, very slightly, upset that you guys are disappointed. Thanks you so much for being such a great support. **


	14. Chapter 14

"_**Black Wind & Crimson Flame"**_

"_**Part I"**_

"She's hurt."

It wasn't a question. No anger, no hurt. It was just a simple statement, as if he was letting him know of his deeds.

"You hurt her."

His eyes were cold, just like ice- tinged with blue threatening to overcome the warm muddy brown. He'd heard her scream, he'd heard her pleading him to stop- that filth had his fiery princess beg and even then he didn't stop. Only he knew how much pain could bring his wife to her knees. He took notice not to let his gaze fall on her beaten form as he fixed them on the hooded devil because he was sure, one look at her crumpled, bleeding body and he won't be able to fight. He needed his concentration and strength, to fight him, to punish him for his deed.

"Ah, Welcome! Welcome!" He sound pleased behind that cloak. "I've been waiting so long for this moment."

"You won't have much longer to rejoice the union, I'm afraid. For I've much better plans for you instead."

"Really? I'm so glad we share the same emotion." He mocked. "But before that, perhaps, you'd like to know me better?"

"If you're referring to that handsome face of yours," Kazuma returned the sarcasm, " I have no intention to mar my thoughts with such a gruesome memory."

Kazuma watched as he shifted, anger evident in his burning ki. His hands moved fluidly forming a stance, so did his legs. He was ready to fight and Kazuma couldn't be more pleased. He hadn't felt the need to destroy something so badly or to hurt someone beyond limits like he was at the moment. His fights were purely moral- either in self-defense or to protect some one. But tonight was different, tonight he wanted to fight solely for the purpose to hurt, to inflict pain. Tonight he'd fight to avenge.

"Perhaps you should hold that sharp tongue of yours," He hissed. "Your wife had one too, and look where that has gotten her now."

Kazuma's jaw throbbed at his words and winds bellowed outside the cave. The low fire swayed and cast ghostly shadows all over the walls. Chilling winds whirled into the cave, whipping at their faces. He smirked under the hood.

"The contractor is losing his control! I'd never thought to have seen the day!" He mused gleefully . " You must care for her a lot….wish you had only cared a little about Tsui…"

His back connected with the stone walls hard but he was quick to regain his footing, prepared to attack and defend. Finally, he's cracked!

"_Don't .you. dare" _

Ice blue eyes were burning, all traces of softness gone He'd had his limit. No more. He attacked again, sharp wind blades aimed at his opponent. But he dodged. Kazuma sent another blast of wind towards his direction while turning and erecting a wind shield at the same time, thus blocking the energy ball aimed at him._._ He attacked again and he ducked. Kazuma calculated the time and direction of his reflexes within a short time and continued to send wind blades accordingly, narrowly missing or barely touching.

He understood that it would not do to play the contractor like his wife, for he was much powerful and experienced and it was becoming harder and harder to dodge his blades. He needed to attack.

The sudden change in his tactic didn't get Kazuma off guard because he was on alert, even though he was fighting fueled with rage, he knew he was fighting for someone, someone who needed him, now, at this moment more than anything else. Kazuma retaliated with ease as he attacked continuously , his wind barrier cracking ever slowly. The green, yellow and purple balls zoomed past and around him but his wind barriers were cracking ever so slightly. His wind blades had barely grazed his opponent, nothing but a few cuts and minor bruises.

They both eyed each other with cold measure. neither of them willing to give up but both of them knowing this fight won't be easy and one of them will never make it. And surprisingly it inspired them both. Kazuma could feel the darkness hidden in the depth of his soul was slowly starting to crawl out and trying to take over him. His enemy could see it too, and he appeared more than pleased. He knew, slowly, very slowly, he could get the contractor to lose his control and he would have just what he wanted- his dark spirit.

"She hated you, you know." His words were sudden and unexpected and Kazuma faltered in his step, the words stinging his ears. "She told me so."

It was only for a second that Kazuma stood motionless, unable stop the words from ringing in his brain, his heart constricting at the thought. But it was more than enough time for his foe to attack him, mercilessly pounding him against the cold wall with quick, repeated charges. Kazuma's reaction to his words was beyond his expectation for the mighty contractor laid there motionless, losing his resolve to fight as the image of a doe eyed beauty burning with hatred for him assaulted his thoughts. He could see the turmoil behind those dark eyes and he couldn't be more pleased. Just a little push, and another addition to his fabulous collection of powerful spirits.

"She blamed you for her death." He continues, leaning lazily against the opposite wall, his energy waves creating a barrier around the contractor. " She thought you to be a coward, a coward who couldn't save her. A weakling who pushed her to death."

His hands rose slowly, inching towards his veil. Blue eyes flinched at his words, the troubled soul automatically curling into a deep corner, shielding itself from harsh reality, making room for the dark, powerful spirit to take over in the process.

Kazuma watched from his sprawled position on the ground as the veil slowly lifted to reveal the face beneath. Shadows played across the hollow, sunken cheeks, straw colored hair offering shelter to hide the identity. His eyes widened as the long scar extending from the corner of the sneering lips to the corner of spiteful eyes came into view. All traces of vulnerability vanished from those hypnotic blue eyes and left behind nothing but unfathomable darkness.

"The coward who handed her to _me._"

Kazuma stood up from the ground, his movements slow and ominous. His eyes bore into mocking green ones. His jaws clenched, nails digging into his own flesh. He nodded once, to himself . _I should have known. _

"Ijiwaru."

**Tbc….**

**A.N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back…for a little while, I'll try to update the part II of this chapter, but no promises, ok? I missed u guys heaps and I literally bugged the hell out of my bff so dat she could check and tell me if I had any messages from any of u everyday! I hope u enjoy this chapter….I'm scared it myt not b up2 ur expectations…so,umm….fingers crossed. ****Un-beta-ed as usual.**

**animecrazylover4ever:**** Hi, I received your pm last night. I did not reply so that I could surprise you with an update. I hope you like your surprise.**

**Akai:**** Thanks…missed u a lot. Now you're making me sad…I write for you guys ans its your legal right to demand! So demand away! (Don't be upset yaar…) (I loved ur angry rants…but I've always wondered, what use is an engine which is impossible to make. Do u ever wonder?) (u r such a sweetheart, u know dat? love ya…and keep demanding, I love them)**

**Mimi:****…"blush" "blush"…again, "blush" "blush,". (tell akai not to be upset, u guys r so awesome, I hate myself for making u guys feel so guilty and upset. Accept my apologies.)**

**kazenostigmafan4ever:**** love you too…UPDATED "SOON"?**

**papai:**** thank u so much for the help. I write these because of you guys…I have not forgotten about my promise, but will an "Amazed Kazuma" one shot suffice? **

**mosu:**** guys! stop blaming akai! its not akai's fault. I always had an intention to finish it before December, bit I couldn't. SO I decided to finish this before I go. SO, its not really her fault.**

**friend1:**** Rollercoaster not taken. Now, pay for it, in cash.**

**hotakugirl1996:**** kazuma to the kil!**

**jodeyisnotmyname13:**** sorry…but I hadn't had the time to finish it. I hope the chapter's worth the wait.**

**rose****: thanks for ur kind words. I hope u like it.**

**fury( the furious)**** :….. ( I hope u find some time to review again, I'll always keep a space for your KIND WORDS.)**

**guest:**** thanks. and thanks for understanding and waiting. pls leave a name.**

**lavender7795:**** HI neighbor. thanks for reviewing and thanks for breaking the silence. I'll update my profile and then u can know me.**

**psycho girl:**** thank u so much.**

**koko:**** updated (soon or late?)**

**legacyofblood:**** thank u so much for ur constructive criticism. That has to be one of my very few ones and best. Kazuma is supposed to be OOC cuz I did mention he is a "notorious playboy" and about Ayano…I guess I could have done a better job. Thanks.**

**guest:**** Thanks. I am flattered that u like my story and I'm glad it brightens ur day.**

**a big fan:**** OMG! I'm keeping u from ur studies! go back to ur books or else ur mum will blame me! Thank u so much for ur review. LOve u heaps! **

**A BIG APOLOGY TO AKAI: I'M SO SO SORRY! I FAILED TO EXPRESS MY WORDS AND YOU HAD TO SUFFER. I'M SO VERY SORRY.**

**HOLS & NATSUKI RIN. where are you guys? I miss you.  
**

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO AKAI.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

" _**Black Wind & Crimson Flame"**_

_**Part II**_

_For you, My lovely BFF._

_I love you._

_I miss you._

_And I'm so so no sorry that I broke the ff promise._

_I swear upon all the extra-hawt guys, I wont even touch those things again._

_Ebar more ja , harami. _

A.N: Something I forgot to tell you last chapter, IJIWARU means "spiteful".

"_Ijiwaru." _

Fire burned behind the blue orbs in recognition and the contractor lost himself in the past. Memories swirled in his turbulent mind, the darkness in his heart spreading faster and faster. Memories of a lovely woman from his past began to play back – the woman he had shared his first kiss with, the woman that he had given his heart to. The woman that had cursed him during her last breath. The woman that had hatred in her eyes when she'd closed them forever. The woman he loved. The beautiful water princess – Tsui Ling.

"Thinking of my beloved wife?"

The mocking words jerked Kazuma out of his painful reverie. _His wife._ The words rang in his ears as he focused tried to focus his thoughts on Ijiwaru. But the memories of her were so strong, it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate as more of them kept flooding in.

"What are you thinking about?" Ijiwaru continued, " About the day she called you a coward and came to me? Or the day she died, blaming you for her painful death. Or about the disgust and hatred in her eyes when she spat curses at you for being so weak? For being unable to save her?"

Kazuma froze – haunting memories rushing back to his mind. That fateful day. Only if he had….

"Only if you had the courage …. The strength to defeat me. You could have had her. _Saved_ her."

Kazuma's hands fisted as Ijiwaru circled him, his words piercing his guilty heart at the same time strengthening the dark energy within him. Images of Tsui Ling, broken and battered, dying clouded his vision and suddenly, he wasn't guilty or enraged anymore. He was calm, collected. He knew what to do. Revenge. Eye for an eye. And somewhere within his chaotic mind, he had totally forgotten about another injured soul, slowly slipping into a world of nothingness. Forgotten that he was here for a purpose, that he was there for someone. Someone who needed him, perhaps needed him the most at the moment. Or perhaps, it was he who needed her the most, to save him, to pull him back from the abyss of his own dark soul. Only one thought occupied him now, revenge.

A small smile curved his lips upwards, a smile that was sick, that was vile. A smile that caught Ijiwaru off guard. For the first time in his entire plan, he wondered if it was really a good thing to provoke the contractor. He could feel the dark aura emitting from Kazuma, the energy so strong that the entire atmosphere was turning into something darker, something ominous, something one could feel and fear but something one can't name. Greed for a powerful soul triumphed and Ijiwaru's resolve returned, ten fold and he ran his foul mouth again.

"Do you remember the day Kazuma? The competition? The fight? The condition? The prize?" His expression took a dreamy look as he continued, " Oh! What an epic tournament! He who wins…gets the princess! And boy, did I win. I won. I had her, used her and…."

"Murdered her." The words were cold, calculated, almost monotonous and Ijiwaru's eyes snapped upward to meet ice blue ones. And he flinched and rejoiced internally. So much energy, so much darkness …. Will he be able to control?

Kazuma had regained his focus, albeit a totally different one from the one he had initially. He eyed Ijiwaru with an air of arrogance and spoke as if, only to himself. " Pity." And unknowingly, Ijiwaru felt a shiver down his spine at his words. " I feel pity. For you. I almost, almost regret the day I pitied you and let you live." His voice turned darker with each word he spoke, with each step he took towards him.

"Pity?" Ijiwaru barked. " You backed out. You didn't have the courage to take a life. You didn't have enough strength in you to kill, to win her hand in marriage. You gave her up."

He waited smugly for Kazuma to go berserk at his words and attack but he was taken aback by his even arrogant smirk that in turn wiped the smugness off his scarred face.

"You are right. I didn't have enough strength. Strength to kill, strength to save her." And then, just as suddenly as it came, the smile disappeared. " But now, I do. I have the strength to kill. And avenge her. And the strength to rejoice my actions. And tonight, you will regret the day I let you live, because tonight, you will wish you were never alive."

The entire cave was silent save for the storm raging outside. The night was still as if waiting in anticipation for something to happen, something as ominous as the dark energy lurking in the corners of the cave and taking over the entire atmosphere. Ijiwaru gulped as he took Kazuma in, waiting lazily and he realized that the Contractor was waiting for him to take a step, to strike. There was something very frightening about the idle posture Kazuma was in and somewhere within the depth of his dark soul he realized, tonight, there was no escape.

Ijiwaru straightened himself, all mockery and smugness gone leaving only determination to fight, to kill, to gain his greatest trophy- the darkest, the most troubled soul he had ever seen. If he could win, he would have the power to rule the world, to have the entire earth at his mercy. But that was for later, he reminded himself as he readied himself to strike, first he had to live the night.

_TBC….._

**A.N: And I'm back. Thanks for all your support. I love you and this is like a test. When I started writing this chapter a week back, after months, my hands were trembling and I couldn't even form a single sentence. I thought I lost it. Pls tell me that I haven't. This chapter might seem a little rushed( not story wise, me-wise) cuz I was eager to see your response. Pls let me know how it is. And am sorry. I'll reply to your reviews in the next chapter. (un-betaed. You know it.)**

**Thanks again. I wouldn't be here without you.**

**P.S.**** Please pray for all the deceased souls, martyrs , their families and the volunteers – The people involved in the massive disaster killing hundreds in our country, The collapse of RANA PLAZA, SAVAR, DHAKA, BANGLADESH.**


	16. Chapter 16

"_**Black Wind & Crimson Flame"**_

_**Part III**_

_Shut up! Someone shut her up! It hurts! _

Every fiber of her being hurt and to top it off, those ear splitting screams – it hurt her ears. What the hell was wrong with this woman? Couldn't she shut her mouth for a minute and let her rest?

And then, a caress of soft breeze blew by whispering sweet lullabies to her exhausted ears and she gave in to the tempting darkness.

* * *

She didn't want to wake up, she didn't want the pain to begin again. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep some more….to rest peacefully without the pain, the burn and those horrible screams. She shifted and her body protested with a small grunt. The meaningless sound burning her sore throat. One sleepy amber eye cracked open and she snapped it shut immediately. Can someone switch off those bloody shadows? And then, the sounds. Why? What had she done? Why couldn't anyone understand that she just wanted to sleep for a little while? Why couldn't they just shut up?

She wanted to yell, knock some sense into that pervert husband of hers. Couldn't he understand that she needed to sleep? She wanted to scream and tell him to take his fight somewhere else. Somewhere she wouldn't be able to hear those sharp words and that voice….

_The voice! He's here! He'd hurt Kazuma too!_

And unconsciously she tried to warn Kazuma but no words came out of her split lips. She tried to form words but it only served to add acid to her burning throat. She had to warn him. Or else he'd hurt him too. Desperately she tried to regain her consciousness, to focus her senses. She could barely keep her eyes open without screaming in pain, yet she tried. Slowly, very slowly, incoherent rough exchange of words took shape, the form of a cold verbal war and it scared her. One voice Ayano was sure she'd never forget and just the mere thought of it send shivers down her battered form but the other, she couldn't recognize. Was that… Kazuma? What happened to him? And what was with the sudden shift of ki?

The wind roared outside the cave and the lullaby turned into ferocious howls waking her sinking spirits in fear. She prayed to Kami for strength so that at least she could see what was wrong with him. What had caused the warm protective shield that had lulled her to painless sleep to turn into a chilling trap of dark energies. And out of sheer will, she concentrated hard…and what she gathered shook her to the core.

_"Do you remember the day Kazuma? The competition? The fight? The condition? The prize? Oh! What an epic tournament! He who wins…gets the princess! And boy, did I win. I won. I had her, used her and…."_

Was this about…..Oh God! Kazuma….

_"Murdered her." _

No, this wasn't Kazuma. Her husband was anything but not the owner of that lifeless voice. It wasn't him. Was it?

_" I feel pity. For you. I almost, almost regret the day I pitied you and let you live."_

Ayano blindly reached for a support, the cave wall, the fallen rocks, something, anything to help her….to help Kazuma.

_" You backed out. You didn't have the courage to take a life. You didn't have enough strength in you to kill, to win her hand in marriage. You gave her up."_

That bastard. Couldn't he understand? Couldn't Kazuma? He wasn't a coward. He wasn't….

_" But now, I do. I have the strength to kill. And avenge her. And the strength to rejoice my actions. And tonight, you will regret the day I let you live, because tonight, you will wish you were never alive."_

The wind bellowed outside and horrified , Ayano watched as a black turbulent wind surrounded the wind user. She wanted to scream, to beg him to stop but she could only watch as the two powerful magic users fought- charging at each other with the intention to kill. The physical fight wasn't as scary as neither of them were brutally hurt but the intensity of their battle of dominance and the clash between the two dark souls was overpowering.

Ayano's breath caught in her throat as she watched Ijiwaru fall on his black, his expression disbelieving. But the look in Kazuma's eyes scared her, the feral, sick gleam in those crystal orbs….the sudden shift in the black wind surrounding its user…...and that odd curve of his lips.

Her eyes widened and she knew it was at this moment that she had to do something or she'd lose the cheerful man forever.

Gathering the very last of her energy and whatever was left of her stolen spirit she stood up on trembling legs.

"ENRAIHA! COME FORTHE !"

* * *

Ijiwaru stared at the Contractor with disbelief. How was it even possible? How had he done it? He wasn't supposed to survive his master attack…. But he did and…. And…. His eyes silently took in the dangerously calm and in control Kazuma. That smile…..he trembled, inching backwards on his back….lips parting in a desperate plea. But his words were drowned by the violent roar of sharp wind and within a moment his vision was clouded by an unholy curtain of dark wind spiraling around him. Nothing but those icy blue eyes and his own screams was all he could discern.

* * *

Kazuma watched with sick satisfaction as Ijiwaru writhed violently on the uneven ground at his feet. The black wind whipping mercilessly at his already beaten body, the force at the centre of the whirlpool adding to the intensity of dark energy clawing out his worthless soul.

_Just a few more seconds, Tsui Ling….Your death will be avenged._

Kazuma shifted, the ice in his eyes shining at the cruel sight before him. He enjoyed the torment for a while more, his mind relishing the sadistic action. Suddenly his lips stressed out in a tight line, every muscle in his body stiffening. His jaw clenched as the painful memory of his first love's death flashed before his eyes. He unclenched his fists, the nails already having drawn blood. He glared at Ijiwaru still begging for mercy, his body bruised and bleeding from the sharp wind slashes and internal damage caused by the dark wind. Gathering every ounce of hatred and disgust, anger, every evil intention and thought he had in his heart Kazuma flicked his wrist curtly, summoning the darkest of wind spirits.

_For you, Tsui Ling._

**Tbc….**

**A.N: Don't kill me! (un-betaed).**

**Ok. Reply to reviews!**

**Legacyofblood:**** Sense smacking coming right up!**

**DragonHalf:**** UPPPPPDDDDAAATTTEDDDD!**

**Cood9:**** Thank you for your kind words. Thank you for welcoming me back.**

**Lavender7795****: You have a very kind heart, thank you.**

**Guest****: Short? Really? **

**Rose****: Thank you. And don't get your hopes up, it makes me nervous.**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever****: You had that little faith in me? **** . I hope you enjoy. And thank you.**

**Koko****: Cliffys! (runs away)**

**Guest****: Thank u sooooooooooo much.**

**IT****: Who's gonna update if I'm dead? Yahahahaha!**

**Papai:**** Congratulations! The first one! You have a very clear thanking…I hope you prayed for both.**

**Mimi:**** Thank you so much. I can't tell you how your words effected me. Thank you so much for caring. Changes in emotions- I was so scared that you might not like how it became. Love .**

**Akai:**** No more little monkeys jumping on the bed..oops! I meant no more waiting! (Himura's veera: Akai, amake jiggesh koro! Ki dukkho or bff howar!)**

**Friend 1****: Thank you. Thank you. And thank you!**

**Mosu:****I missed you guys heaps too! (FF is a thing me n my bff always do together, and I intentionally and accidentally (cuz we live far far away now, Miss U, Bunty!) I did it myself, without her.)**

**Hotakugirl1996: Hope it satisfies you. And thanks for your support.**

**Furythefurious:**** …..**

**EXTRA A/N: I'm sorry. This chap should have been finished here, but I couldn't. I had to make another. I don't know if you're displeased or what, Let me know, pretty please?**

** . .F1: I was supposed to go to India this June, and I had wanted to meet you guys ( I know, almost impossible, but not quite at the same time.) Unfortunately, my trip got cancelled. Sad. I know. We can only hope someday we'll all grow up and meet someday.**

**Himura's veera: I miss Prinsoo a lot.**


	17. Chapter 17

"_**Black Wind & Crimson flame"**_

_**The Final Part**_

Ijiwaru watched helplessly as the Contractor jerked his wrists in definite motions. His vision grew blurry and not wanting to witness his own painful death, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Ayano stared wide eyed at Kazuma, his motions were precise, fluid but it seemed like thousand years as she watched him raise his hands ever so slowly , ready for the ultimate death blow. With a low cry, she stumbled forward.

* * *

Kazuma had completely lost himself in the haze of his own turbulent emotions. Nothing but revenge mattered and he was determined to end this tonight. He had long turned a deaf ear to Ijiwaru's screams. The only sound he could hear was the violent sound of dark wind spirits clawing at the edges of his senses, begging for Ijiwaru's soul. Hands poised above his head, he closed his eyes, remembering one last time the pretty face of his sweetheart.

_Tsui Ling…_

And he let go…..

"KAZUMA!"

He stopped half-way, his brain taking moments to register the familiar voice. He looked up and through the curtain of black winds, meeting a pair of tired but fiery amber eyes.

"Kazuma! What are you doing? You'll kill him! Let him go!"

Kazuma sneered , taking in the form of his battered wife with sword clasped tightly in her trembling hands.

"He invited his death. He deserves to die. Tsui Ling deserves justice."

"This is no justice!" She tried to reason. " Can't you see that? This is madness! This is sick! Its exactly what he intended, for you to lose your conscience," her voice broke slightly, "your soul. Remember, Kazuma, you spared his life once. It shows your…."

"I won't make the same mistake twice!"

"It was not a mistake! You did the right thing then!"

Kazuma's eyes burned as he spat out.

"If I had killed him, Tsui Ling would be alive now!"

"But she isn't! And if she were, she would never have wanted you to be like this! She loved you for who you are, the kind hearted…"

"If you are done," Kazuma cut her off. " I'd like to do my work now."

Ayano's eyes flashed. He was beyond reasoning. He understood only one language now. He'd left her with no choice.

Ayano drew herself up to her full height, several inches beneath Kazuma still as she stepped forward.

"No." She said firmly, looking him in the eye. "You'll have to kill me first."

Kazuma's widened in surprise for a second, but that was it. He eyed her from top to bottom once, an arrogant smirk curved his lips upwards.

"Sure."

A small part of Ayano had hoped that he wouldn't, that he wouldn't consider fighting her, that the mere thought of fighting her would be enough to bring him back. But she knew, Kazuma was far gone. Taking a deep breath, she nodded shakily and charged forward.

Warm fire clashed with smoky wind, ice blue met amber for blow to blow. It continued for a long time and Ayano knew she wouldn't last long. So, she tried a different technique.

"Look at you, Kazuma!" Ayano panted harshly. " Fighting your own wife for revenge! I know you're better than that!"

And Kazuma paused for a second and Ayano struck him again, both verbally and physically.

"You think she would have appreciated your monstrous ways? Never!"

Her words hit home and Kazuma went still.

_Tsui Ling. She would have never wanted…. What am I doing? No! She needs to be avenged!_

In the next moment, he picked up where he'd left, willing to end this worthless battle. He raised his arms and gave her an icy look and Ayano stumbled back.

"You're words are not going to fool me, Princess."

And with the single endearment, all his sweet memories came flooding back, his wedding vows, his promise to her father, his promise to himself and his feelings…his love for her. He realized in a second the mistake he was going to commit, he was killing for a woman who was dead, a woman who mocked him for his inability to kill, the woman who'd cursed him for his weakness. He was fighting the woman he'd grown to love, the woman fighting him for himself, the woman risking her life for his dark soul. He slowed his pace and looked up, and smiled.

Ayano faltered at his smile as he met her eyes, they were no longer blue but brown. Tired, exhausted and warm. But it was late and Ayano had already released her final blow, the Crimson flame.

Kazuma had pulled back at the last moment but he knew Ayano will not be able to control her power. It knocked Kazuma squarely in the chest and he fell flat on his back. Bright flames illuminated the entire cave blinding all its occupant momentarily. As the brightness dimmed, the cave was already free of its dusty, dark wind and the silence was much appreciated. Forgetting the other person on the floor, Ayano dissipated her sword and staggered forward to her husband and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Kazuma! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you…"

Ayano stopped as warm eyes opened to stare at her, calloused fingers closing over her bruised ones.

"I've never been better, Princess."

"You…I…don't do that, again!" She shouted as she threw herself at him, sobbing in relief in his arms. Kazuma held her tightly murmuring sweet words and promises but let go instantly as she moaned in pain.

"Ayano, are…." He stopped as he felt something wet coat his fingers and drip onto his body and brought his hands o his eyes. Blood. He wanted to ask her where it hurt but his worries were drowned as a large crack thundered in his ears and the earth shook beneath his feet. Small pieces of dirt and rocks rained from the roof of the cave indicating the following of the larger ones.

"We have to get out now!" Kazuma told Ayano as he stood up cradling her to his chest. A rather large amount of stones and dust rained and he dashed out of the cave. Kazuma had barely made it out of the cave as the ground shook violently and the cave collapsed behind them. Kazuma fell to his knees, holding Ayano closer as he glanced back, a terrible part of his life buried under the gravels and dust together with the one who had brought it to life.

"Nature had carried out its revenge." The soft voice jerked Kazuma out of his daze and he looked down. "You're free now."

"Thank you." His voice was hoarse as he pressed his lips to her matted hair. "Thank you."

Ayano smiled as he repeated the words, each accompanied with a soft kiss. She closed her eyes, all the day's events catching up to her finally. She snuggled closer to his warm body, her own feeling suddenly cold and muttered sleepily in response to his own words.

"I love you too."

**Tbc….**

**A.N:**** Unbetaed. **

"**All these time how could you not know, baby.**

**You belong with me."**


End file.
